My First Plainswalk
by gerky
Summary: I got this idea from Magic Duels on the Xbox One. Alexander survives Gideon's battle with the huge demon in his campaign and he learns how to be a plainswalker. Just going to leave it here, don't want to spoil everything do I? First fic, NO FLAMES TOLERATED!
1. Chapter 1

**My First Plainswalk**

 **(A\N) This is my first story ever that's not schoolwork, I hope you like it! Send me a PM for other story ideas that you may have.**

Chapter 1

Kytheon stood on the dead titan and yelled

"Aaaaaagggghhhhh!" As he did so, Kytheon hefted his explosive spear high and jumped from of the titan's limp body. All of us high-fived this amazingly talented warrior and I hit his shoulder but then I saw his face: it was blank, we all turned around and saw a huge thing that's spine was seeable, it had these huge black with star like white dots in the middle of them, it had shoulder pads which were golden faces. His weapon was a black whip just like his horns and a bare chest. This thing was raising its whip when Kytheon threw his spear, but, to everyone's surprise, the demon caught it with its whip and thing threw the spear back at us one hundred times as fast as Kytheon threw it

"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" yelled Kytheon as he used his very weird talent to put up a shield and then there was a flash of light and all I saw was darkness.

"Gah!" I yelled and then I looked around me there was no Kytheon and the others were all unmoving not even a twitch. I locked and there was no whip no monster or anything not even a stray harpy then I felt as weak as a monster in a cage, all of the sudden my skin started to glow and that same moment I felt a sharp pain where my skin was glowing and then just as fast as the pain came it left and I was in a sandy place but there was no people around and I thought I was dreaming I Alexander who never did any intentional pain to myself pinched myself to make sure and sure enough it hurt I was real so this isn't a dream I thought so I got up and started walking to where I thought that I would find something anything in this dessert as I wandered I saw no sign of any life and after having no food or water I collapsed into a heap on the sand exhausted and I fainted.

 **(A\N) I know cliffhanger at the start but I didn't know how else to end it. The start is the ending of Gideon's campaign from Magic Duels on the Xbox One. Shoutout to Thrawn13, he's my Beta Reader! Review and I'll write more often!**

 **(Beta's Note) Hey there guys, hope you liked this one, if I don't catch something in here PM me and we will edit it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

My First Plainswalk

 **(A/N) I know I ended on a cliffhanger but be prepared there will lots more to come.**

 **Plz enjoy the story as much as I am having making it.**

 **Chapter 2**

I felt liquid on my lips it was water the thing I needed the entire time I tried to gulp it down but a raspy voice said,

"No, drink slowly, we need to get you to Hectne alive, so no fast drinking, or do you want to die?" All that time I had my eyes closed, but I opened them now to see a very war torn face that had deep cuts and gashes everywhere on his face, but he was smiling and behind him I saw three other warriors with spears and I remembered,

"Where's Kytheon?"

"Who's that? Are there more survivors from the attack of the minotaur's?"

"Minotaur's no my group fought back some harpies, and then three giants, after that we face a giant. We killed all of those, but then there was a monster three times the size of the giant. Then there was the explosion. I woke up and there was no Kytheon and the other four were dead." The strangers looked at me blankly obviously not knowing at all about anything I just said.

"You must come with us, I just happen to know who to take you to. Come with us." he ordered. I did as I was told to do. These people who just saved my life obviously knew where a settlement was. After walking for an hour we came upon an amazing city with walls that up close you could tell that they were just attacked. We walked some more and at the far end of the city was a huge temple that was built with five different kinds of material illusionary water, red hot fire, bones of all kinds of stuff that you wouldn't want to fight unless you wanted to die, then there were shields on the roof, and the floor of this mansion was pillars of green vines. The one who talked to me the entire time turned around and ordered,

"Stay here until I come back." I now understood that he was a man in a high place that was not to mess with. Five minutes later he came back and said,

"Hectne is waiting. Come quickly, he is busy today," When we were inside it was the same as the outside, bones, vines, shields, fire, and illusions. But they all had a sense of power, to me they were calling out to reach out and touch them. Unknowingly, I began to reach out and touch a shield but the leader snapped it away,

"Don't touch the five powers of Amoneket that keep the entire city up if you mess with one them, Plainswalker Killer will come and destroy everything!"

"Ok I didn't know..." I then realized that I wasn't from this place

"Welcome to Amoneket," called out an old man who was a very frail man. He had the sense of death and his shape literally was changing. I got the feeling that I knew who this man was behind the name of Hectne,

"It is time that you rest before tomorrow my friend."

"No I'm fine I just need to find Kytheon." Hectne raised a hand, and suddenly I felt drowsy and immediately fell asleep.

 **(A/N) I told you to get ready, thanks for the reviews it may only be three but it helped keep me going on. I know, it's not a long chapter but I will try to make the next few longer. I will do what Yoda says,** **"Try not, do, or do not, there is no try."**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jek14: thanks for the encouragement**

 **Thrawn 13: oh I will**

 **Ro222: yah you'll wish you waited until the story's over *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

My First Plainswalk

(A/N) hello readers this is already the third chap wow! This is awesome everybody thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows but I got only three people so pleas advertize the story because THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE TIMES I'LL UPDATE

Chapter 3

I woke with a start then I remembered what had happened in the last few hours

"Good you're up Hectne is waiting for you," the commander told me

"Is it night?"

"You were out for five days," he replied "Come time to go and give you the tour before you go see Hectne," he said this while he walked out

"Wait, I never got your name."

"My name is Gordsworth," Gordsworth replied

"And you are?"

"Alexander," I replied I got up and did the tour of not only the building but the entire city all the time I realized that wherever I was it wasn't where Kytheon was I could tell because there would be a whole lot more noise. After the tour was done we went to Hectne and when we came in I saw five other young people that looked my age, about 20 when Hectne saw us he told everyone to stop whatever weird stuff they were doing.

"You're up, its time I tell you who you are," And then he signaled for the others to continue what they were doing

"Alexander, you are a plainswalker a plainswalker is the most powerful kind of mage that can travel between worlds."

"WHAT! THERES MORE THAN ONE WORLD!"

"Yes right now you are in Amonket it is mostly desert with zombies and all kinds of evil monsters like demons for an example. The one you were in before now is called, Theros and if Kytheon is alive I will do my best to help you reunite with him, but right now you have to train and find what of the five of the kinds of mana you can use."

"I felt all of the stuff calling to me to touch them the bones, the water, the fire, the shields, and the vines." there was silence obviously I said something wrong or important

"This soon…." Hectne trailed off

"Is it something is said?" I asked Gordsworth. He was looking at me in awe as if to say you're the one who I saved and I get to get to train you, kind of look

"Both of you to my right chambers now!" Hectne said to us in a urgent voice and he hurried us all the while looking back to see if anyone was following us when we were in Hectne's chamber its walls were of vines the roof of skulls and the floor some kind of illusion that looked like a waterfall

"Alexander you are going to train with me we will work in your magic that works with water all of the kinds of magic are hard to learn but this is the easiest." For the rest of the month I trained not just my magic but my physical strength as well

"Some forms of magic need physical strength for resisting but also creating and concentration on what you're doing otherwise everything can go wrong." For five weeks he trained me hard and finally Hectne told me

"I have taught you all I can in the three forms of magic that I can use (which was Black, Blue, and Green) but now it is time you find my friend who can teach you in the other two forms (Red, and White) they are to the north in the first city is where you'll find him a-BOOM!

"It's Frector go he wants you Alexander, Gordsworth go with him and run and don't come back!" Hectne yelled

"I'm not leaving you brother!"

"Go before it's too late!" we went unwillingly away and Fector the one everyone always talked about fearfully and I had to drag Gordsworth away when Hectne lay still on the floor

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO LET ME AT THAT FILF!"

"NO HE'L KILL YOU HECNTE WAS STRONGER THAN ME AND HE'LL KILL YOU AS WELL WE CAN KILL HIM LATER!" tears were streaming down both of our faces after we got out we ran out of the city with everyone else who was still alive and headed north

That night we were silent

"He was my only family left" murmured Gordsworth

"We can't go back he has that city in ruins soon the zombies will go in and then there's no going back but I promise this I will do everything I can do to kill Frector."

(A/N) what do you think Fector is trying to do? Ask away but not promising anything of yes or no

Reviews:

Ro222: thanks

To everyone who will review later thanks for the support as I said at the top pleas advertise to anyone who will listen.


	4. Chapter 4

**My First Plainswalk**

 **(A/N) hi guys, I have something for you… (::) cookies! Thank for the reviews they help me write the story faster and better.**

 **Chapter 4**

We were walking towards the nearest city, or so Gordsworth claimed. But you could tell that Gordsworth was still angry from the night before when we left the other city, but right now we were silent in the desert, it was midday and we had walked all day, and I was zonked out.

"The next safe resting place is a ways away we should get some rest," Gordsworth said to me tiredly.

"Yah ok, is it always this hot?"

"You're the one who walked aimlessly for a day but yes it is as cold as it gets during the day in the night it's ten times colder out of a safe place." Gordsworth replied, happy to talk nothing about last night.

"Let me guess the safe places are for warmth and safety from the zombies that come out at night?" I inquired.

"Correct, but every now and then the zombies find a group of travelers that are not in a safe place and infect them so then they become zombies." By then they were walking again and then I realized that I was weaponless.

"How am I supposed to defend myself if I don't have any weapon and eventually my magic energy will eventually give out?"

"Then I'll use mine as well," Gordsworth replied stoutly as if I already knew.

"You're a Plainswalker?" I asked in shook.

"Yes and no, you see there are millions of Plainswalkers out there but few ignite there spark that allows them to travel between worlds for example I haven't been able to ignite mine because to ignite your spark you must have a very strong emotion like anger for one example." Gordsworth said slowly.

"So Hectne is your brother?"

"Sort of he was half adopted half born kind of brother because he ignited his spark and it lead him to another world and he finally came back by that time I had joined the legion and I had worked hard and became the legion leader and Hectne taught me how to use my abilities, which are dark magic with a bit of red magic. I knew I wasn't allowed to use my magic in training or anything in fact the legion doesn't know I have powers. But yes we will need some ordinary weapons at the safe," with that done we passed a banner of some kind that had a human head with a white and teal background.

"What's that?" I pointed at the banner,

"That is the start of the safe we are staying in for the day there is weapons and beds for travelers we have to register and then we can get a bow and arrow each and a sword to train with we're allowed to take them with us," Gordsworth added at my questioning look. For the rest of the day Gordsworth trained me to shoot my bow and arrow and worked on my sword skills all the while hundreds of people came in and one time when we were resting I asked Gordsworth

"How many can one safe hold?"

"The average is five hundred a day. The reason it can hold that many is because this landscape is magical it forms and reforms to make all of us have our area to the best comfort it can do." Gordsworth replied casually.

"Interesting," I exclaimed.

"Alexander, there once was this prophecy that went like this 'A Plainswalker shall come with the powers of all five and he will war the killer, neither can live while the other survives.' You know that's you that it's talking about did you ever wonder what Hectne said so soon for?" Gordsworth inquired.

"No." I replied.

"That's why you're that Plainswalker." I was amazed that there was a prophecy, but deep down I worried that it might mean I will never see Kytheon again.

"Come, we've had a long day let's rest for the night." I followed him to our area, it was like the dungeon me and Kytheon were in together before we helped the army against the monsters and to my left there was a small tent like house that I could tell was Gordsworth's part of our area. My bed looked like, smelled like, and felt like the bed I had under the bridge that I had always slept under, it smelled like freshly cut grass and it felt lumpy all at once. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

 **(A/N) You like it? Good. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jek 14: thanks and I will! (::) have the cookie that has a Lego figure shape on it.**

 **Thrawn 13: thanks (::) here have a cookie that has a Thrawn face on it.**

 **Ro222: good everything is proceeding as I have foreseen here a blue cookie that changes your soul mate (the story that you like, not the other thing) (::).**

 **Mickeyo14: I'll try to put more description in action but otherwise it could be a little or a lot (::) cookie that has some words of encouragement on it.**


End file.
